1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to attachments for walkers and wheelchairs and more specifically it relates to a food and item tray for a walker and a wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous attachments for walkers and wheelchairs have been provided in prior art that are adapted to carry various objects. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,957,071; 4,074,683, 4,212,493 and 4,403,786 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.